1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel hybridomas, a process for producing the same and anti-sialic acid glycolipid monoclonal antibodies produced by the aforementioned process.
2. Prior Art
Recent progress in the study of monoclonal antibodies shows that sugar chain antigens, particularly glycolipid antigens, exhibit strong carcinogenic properties. An effective measure for the diagnosis and medical treatment of cancers is thus thought to be the establishment of monoclonal antibodies to glycolipid antigens. However, some glycolipids are present in natural substances in such small amounts as to make it difficult to obtain the refined glycolipids required for the establishment of monoclonal antibodies. In addition, there are some glycolipids whose existence is theoretically anticipated, though they have never been isolated. One possible method for producing monoclonal antibodies to such glycolipid antigens is that of producing the antibodies while artificially synthesizing the corresponding glycolipids. There are also sugar chain antigens which are significant as carcinogens and known to be present in glycoproteins but which have never been found in glycolipids. It is also known that the production efficiency of monoclonal antibodies to such sugar chain antigens is extremely low when they are produced by immunizing glycoproteins, and thus it is expected that the antibodies could be produced more easily by synthesizing glycolipids having the same sugar chains and using the thus synthesized glycolipids as immunization sources. This is because the process for the preparation of monoclonal antibodies to glycolipids is now well established while the process for the preparation of antibodies to glycoproteins has not yet been established. Accordingly, in view of the present state of the related technologies, there is a continued need for a novel process for the preparation of monoclonal antibodies to rare antigens, such as cancer-associated glycolipid antigens, and for monoclonal antibodies per se produced thereby.